1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a game ball and goal, more particularly to an air pellet suspension game ball for a new open field sport and a game goal comprising a wedge-shaped or cylindrical frame and net. The invention further includes a parallelogram-shaped field of play comprised of two adjacent, mirror image, triangular field halves with one goal located in the center of each respective triangular half of the field.
2. Background Information
Open-field team sports such as soccer, football, rugby, field hockey, lacrosse, handball, and basketball are played on a field or court having opposing goals, the object being, generally, to advance a game ball or object across the opposing teams goal. Such sports provide a diverse and entertaining exercise of physical coordination and teamwork.
Shortcomings of existing sports of the type described include aggressive physical contact, large teams, and large playing fields, or alternately, as in basketball, dramatic height advantages, limiting their enjoyment and accessibility. Additionally, since the vast majority of such sports are played predominantly with the hands, thereby challenging a player's hand-to-eye coordination, a significant need exists for an open-field team sport played predominantly with the feet, thereby challenging a player's foot-to-eye coordination.
Although soccer is played predominantly with the feet, its shortcomings, in addition to those common to open-field team sports, also include low scoring and frequent ties. Other existing sports, such as footbag sports, which challenge a player's foot-to-eye coordination, are generally played in a stationary position or alternately over a 5 foot net, thereby precluding open-field team sports as defined. The new open-field team sport called socci is played predominantly with the feet, and requiring fewer players and less space. It is an evolved, non-contact method of play which does not disproportionately favor tall players.
The present invention provides a highly textured impact deformable, shape retaining, air/pellet composite game ball, which may be controlled by repeated airborne kicking or the like, by a stationary player or a player in motion, and which may also be played reliably from a significant first bounce, or alternately from the ground. The present invention is also a portable, multifaceted, prism-shaped goal which may be scored upon via three vertical rectangular side goal planes or one horizontal triangular top goal plane, which goal planes are internally segregated by netting. The present invention further includes a diamond-shaped field of play composed of triangular field halves such that the goals may be concentrically located within their respective triangular sides of the field.